


Resuscitate

by Setting_Out_Stars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Angst, Body Worship, Jealous Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lee Taeyong, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/pseuds/Setting_Out_Stars
Summary: Prompt fills for the markyong enthusiasts in my cc <31.Desperate Sex(?) + Star Trek au2.Rough Sex3.Possessiveness4.Pet Play5.a-b-o + Scent Marking6.Body Worship7.Wax Play
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 30
Kudos: 194





	1. Desperate Sex(?) + Star Trek au

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** _If you are under the age of 18 please do not interact with this fic or with any of my other fics that are tagged as Mature/Explicit. If you see something in the tags that isn't to your liking, again, please do not read this. Thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Desperate sex markyong please? Of course with bottom mark 😚_
> 
> I just think that bottom Mark >>>>>>>>

Taeyong can taste blood on his tongue, sharp and startling, but he refuses to break the kiss, refuses to pull away from Mark, refuses to waste a single second of the little time that they have left together. Beneath him Mark lets out a pained whimper, nails raking down Taeyong's back and leaving behind trails of angry red bruises that _burn_ and Taeyong feels the sting of it right down to his bones. He moans into the kiss, low and guttural, and fucks harder, kisses deeper, eyes squeezed shut tight.

The sound of skin slapping against skin is certainly loud enough to drown out the tick tick ticking of the chronometer on Mark's nightstand. The taste of Mark's sweet mouth is enough to wash away the acrid taste of fear burning at the back of his own throat. The feeling of Mark's tight heat clenching so wonderfully around Taeyong's cock and the familiar warmth of his body against Taeyong's own makes him feel alive; makes him feel like he's so much more than just another Starship Captain, just another hefty name that will go up on a plaque somewhere and then probably be forgotten in a few years time.

Mark makes Taeyong feel like he has a purpose, makes him feel like he's not fighting for a lost cause. Mark makes Taeyong feel human when all he feels like is an empty shell of a person, running on too little sleep and too much adrenaline and borrowed hope. He makes Taeyong want to come back alive, if only so he can see Mark's beautiful, boyish smile for one last time.

Taeyong feels warm hands cupping his face, thumbs gently rubbing under his eyes and over his cheeks and it takes him a second to realise that he's crying.

Mark pushes him away and Taeyong goes reluctantly, leaning his weight on his elbows as he gulps in a large breath of much needed air, forced to break their kiss. He pants against Mark's mouth, chest tight from more than just a lack of oxygen, hips stuttering, pace faltering as his emotions get the better of him.

"H-Hyung," Mark stammers, voice breathy, touch safe. "Look at me. _Please_."

Taeyong chokes back a sob and blinks his eyes open, for Mark. _He'd do anything for Mark._

"Promise me you'll come back," Mark whispers, eyes dry but gaze broken, expression small and scared. His cheeks are flushed red and his hair is matted to his forehead with sweat, there's a tear on Mark's bottom lip that is definitely Taeyong's doing, there are dark bruises littering the expanse of Mark's neck that are also Taeyong's doing.

And Mark's fear? That's Taeyong's doing too.

"I p-promise, Mark," Taeyong croaks out, the warmth of Mark's touch making him believe in his own lie. He feels fresh tears slide down his cheeks, feels himself choking on his next words, his only truth.

"I love you," he says, leans down to kiss Mark again, licks into his mouth desperately. "I love you so _so_ much."

And Taeyong pulls away, braces his weight on his arms and stares down at Mark, mesmerized and in love. He works his hips harder, thrusts faster until Mark is moaning loudly, his back arching off the bed as Taeyong fucks him with all he's got.

In two hours' time, Captain Lee Taeyong has to be on the USS Culture, making his way away from Earth and deep into Klingon airspace to fight on the front-lines. In two hours' time, he'll have to leave behind the one person who he's ever truly loved without knowing if he's ever going to see him again.

But that's in two hours.

For now, Taeyong still has Mark. For now, his heart still beats and he still feels _alive_. For now Taeyong doesn't have to worry about war, or the lives of his crew and neither does he have to think about what will happen if he – if the Federation – fail to win, to keep their planets safe.

For now, Taeyong has Mark and that's all he wants and needs.


	2. Rough Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Can you do rough fucking markyong 😳😳 please_

Taeyong is sweet. He's gentle and he's considerate and he always puts Mark's needs before his own. Always gives him what he wants, when he wants it and exactly how he asks for it. And Mark loves it. He loves when Taeyong is sweet and gentle and considerate – all deep, lingering kisses and soft caresses and slow thrusts – as _soft_ as one can be.

But he also loves when Taeyong gets like _this_ too; all harsh, biting kisses and hard, rough, thrusts, grip so tight he leaves finger shaped bruises on Mark's skin for _days_. He absolutely loves how harsh Taeyong treats him, like Mark's nothing more than a warm hole for him to fuck, nothing but a cheap, dirty whore for him to use as he pleases. He does take care of Mark after – wipes him down and whispers praises into his ear and presses kisses onto his warm _warm_ skin. But that's something that comes _after_.

For now, all Mark can do is moan himself hoarse, breathy little "ah ah ah" sounds being punched out of him with the force of Taeyong's rough thrusts. His arms wobble dangerously as he struggles to keep himself on all fours, his thighs tremble as unbearable pleasure burns up his spine, bubbles in the pit of his stomach and makes his toes curl and his head spin. Excess lube drips slow and dirty down the back of his thighs and it smears onto Taeyong's skin when he grabs Mark by his hips and yanks him back to meet his thrusts, hips slapping hard against Mark's ass.

_Taeyong's cock_. Mark loves his cock, whines and moans and begs for it like a bitch in heat because he loves the way it stretches him so wide. Loves how thick and heavy it feels moving inside of him, spearing him open with every forceful thrust until his insides feel raw, until Mark knows that he's going to be sore for days to come. He loves Taeyong, loves all of him, but he loves his cock the best, loves having it shoved down his throat. Loves having Taeyong fuck his thighs or – like now – loves having Taeyong fuck him raw, all dirty and harsh and wet, pounding into him for all he's worth.

Taeyong grunts, frees up one hand so that he can press against the base of Mark's spine and pushes hard until Mark is forced to arch his back. His arms give out and he has to brace himself on his elbows, gaze going cross-eyed when Taeyong manages to slide in deeper like this, the head of his cock ramming right into Mark's prostate every time he fucks back into him.

It's too much and yet not nearly enough and Mark sobs, spit slicking his kiss swollen lips and dribbling down his chin as he moans Taeyong's name helplessly, clawing at the sheets when Taeyong picks up his pace.

Usually, Taeyong talks to him when they fuck; tells him how good he's doing and how pretty he is but when he gets like this, Taeyong is a man of few words and Mark would be lying if he said he didn't find it hot. All Taeyong does is fuck fuck _fuck_ Mark like he needs. He takes and takes and _takes_ until Mark – crying and ruined – has nothing left to give. And Mark loves it so fucking much.

Mark loves when Taeyong's considerate and kind and giving but he loves it a little more when Taeyong gets demanding and rough and selfish; fucks Mark for all he's worth until Mark is crying as he cums untouched, hole clenching tight around Taeyong's cock as he shakes and writhes and falls apart against soiled sheets, pleasure bleeding into pain as Taeyong fucks him through his orgasm and then some, pulls his cock out and watches Mark's hole gape around nothing before he flips Mark over onto his back, hooks his legs over his shoulders and gets right back to fucking him stupid again.


	3. Possessiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Possessive taeyong with mark? I know that's not a kink, but please 😊_
> 
> Trigger warning for possessive behaviour?? I don't particularly think that possessiveness is any kind of cute or attractive but hey, this is fiction so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Taeyong glares at Mark and Jongin from across the table, frowns at the hand Jongin has curled around Mark's thigh, at the way he leans into Mark's personal space as they talk animatedly; with wild gestures and loud laughs and more physical contact than Taeyong thinks is necessary. He curls his hands into fists, nails digging into his palms, and promises himself that he'll deal with Mark later, remind him just who he belongs to. For now, Taeyong gets up and makes his way to the bar to get himself another drink, lets the distance grow between him and Mark and _Jongin_ and pretends like he doesn't notice Yuta trailing behind him worriedly.

Next time, Taeyong thinks to himself as he goes. Next time they have a gig, he isn't going to extend an invite to Jongin. Especially if he doesn't know how to keep his hands off of someone who's very clearly not his. Someone who is Taeyong's.

______

  
  


They’re back at their shabby excuse of a hotel room with Mark laid out against the scratchy bedsheets – naked and trembling – while Taeyong hovers over him, teeth and tongue working against the sensitive skin of his neck as he sucks what is sure to be a spectacular bruise into Mark’s skin. Mark whines, fingers digging into Taeyong’s bare shoulders and legs curling around his hips as he tries to grind his cock up against Taeyong.

“H-Hyung,” he whimpers, frustrated tears clinging to his lashes as Taeyong hovers just out of reach, one hand pressed against Mark's shoulder while the other holds him down by the waist. “ _Please_.”

Taeyong hums, pulls away from Mark’s neck with a pop, licks his lips and smiles at the dark purple he sees blooming against Mark’s skin. A physical reminder – for Jongin, or whoever the fuck else – that Mark is Taeyong’s and Taeyong’s alone. Mind, body and soul – he's entirely Taeyong's. For now and for always.

"Baby, shh" Taeyong coos, leans down to nose against Mark's flushed cheek before he trails kisses down to his jaw, licking hot and wet just below Mark's ear. Mark sighs, lashes fluttering as he tilts his head to the side, quivering under the heat of Taeyong's mouth against his skin.

The anger from earlier has dissipated but his bitter feelings still linger and Taeyong can't help the way his fingers twitch against Mark's skin, grip tightening around him. He pulls back abruptly, pushes himself up on his knees as he cups Mark's face in his hands, stares down at him with dark _dark_ eyes.

"Mark," he whispers, thumbs over the apples of Mark's cheeks. "You're mine. You know that, right?"

Mark blinks up at him slowly, sucks his bottom lip into his mouth as his skin flushes darker under Taeyong's heated gaze. He brings one hand to rest over Taeyong's while he runs the other down his chest, palm warm against Taeyong's sweaty skin.

"Of course, hyung," Mark mumbles shyly, lips turning up at the corners, eyes twinkling bright as he stares up at Taeyong through his lashes. "Only yours. _Always_."

Taeyong lets out a breath, tense shoulders sagging as relief floods through his veins like molten lava. He leans down to kiss Mark, presses his own body flush against his as he licks into Mark's sweet mouth; behind his teeth and over the roof of his mouth and swallows down Mark's pretty moans.

He could keep going; could spend the rest of the night kissing Mark breathless but he won't – not tonight – because he can still picture it, can still see Jongin's hand curled around Mark's thigh, can see his dumb smile and hear his stupid laugh as he flirts with _his_ Mark. So Taeyong needs to make sure that he won't do it again, needs to make sure that Jongin knows that Mark is off limits; he's Taeyong's.

And the only way Taeyong can get his message across loud and clear is for him to mark his baby, cover his neck in bruises for the entire world to see. So that everybody knows that Mark is his, that he belongs to Taeyong and _only_ him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jongin, I swear. Also this is a band au ig,,, not that it matters anyway but yeah,, lol.


	4. Pet Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Hello!!! Can you do pet play markyong pwease_
> 
> I've never written something like this before but I like how it turned out,,, I'm a Kittie Mark enthusiast first and a human second lol

Taeyong sighs – a soft sound to avoid upsetting the delicate atmosphere around them – and leans back on one hand, the other reaching out to rub behind Mark’s fluffy black ears, making the younger boy shuffle closer on his knees and push his head up against Taeyong’s hand. The bell attached to his collar tinkles softly because of the sudden movement and Taeyong sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, gut clenching and arousal burning hot through his veins with the need to _ruin_ Mark, his pretty little kitten.

But not yet. _Not yet._

“Stay still, Mark,” Taeyong commands, not harsh but not soft either, and Mark stills immediately, cheeks flushing as he bows his head in shame, hands curling into fists in his lap as he settles back on his haunches.

“Sorry, Master,” Mark whispers and Taeyong finds it extremely _hard_ to stop himself from pulling the younger boy into his lap and kissing him silly.

Mark’s leash, attached to his collar, dangles in front of his bare form and Taeyong slides closer until he’s sitting at the edge of the bed with Mark kneeling in between his spread thighs, leans forward and grips the leash in his right hand, his left still rubbing gently behind Mark’s clip-on ears. These ones are definitely better than the last, feel so much softer and fluffier under Taeyong’s fingertips and the inky black faux fur contrasts so beautifully against Mark’s mint green hair.

Taeyong swallows thickly as his eyes rake over Mark’s naked body; his dusky nipples, his hard cock – flushed red with precum beading at the tip, his thick thighs that are covered in fading bruises that Taeyong knows fit the shape of his fingers and his mouth. _God_ , Taeyong is a little too infatuated with Mark. A little too in love with him.

“Up,” Taeyong orders breathlessly and tugs on the leash, pats his thigh with his left hand as he looks down at Mark. Mark hurries to obey, pushes himself up off his knees – bruised red from kneeling on the floor too long – and scrambles onto Taeyong’s lap, his hands immediately settling on Taeyong’s shoulders as he braces his knees on either side of Taeyong’s thighs, keeping his weight off his ass. Taeyong smiles, tugs on Mark’s leash once more just to hear that sweet tinkling sound the bell makes before he drops the leash.

“Sit down, Kitten,” he whispers, leans in to kiss Mark as he drags both his hands down Mark’s sides slowly. Mark whimpers into the kiss, muscles jumping under Taeyong’s teasing touch, and hesitates. Taeyong licks across the seam of Mark’s lips and pushes his tongue into Mark’s mouth when his kitten opens up for him so eagerly, tilting his head to the side to allow Taeyong to deepen the kiss.

Taeyong uses Mark’s distraction to his advantage. Squeezes over his hips gently before he moves his hands lower, slides his palms along the base of Mark’s spine and over the pert globes of his ass until his fingers brush against soft fur. With a smile, Taeyong presses his left hand against the base of Mark’s spine while he curls the fingers of his right hand over Mark’s tail and tugs gently, just enough for Mark to feel the pressure against his swollen rim.

Mark pulls away from the kiss, drops his head onto Taeyong’s shoulder and moans, loud and strained, spine arching under Taeyong’s fingers, hips twitching uncontrollably. Taeyong can feel the tail move in his hands, Mark’s insides clenching tight around the plug buried deep within him.

“Does that feel good, Kitten?” Taeyong asks, coos as rubs gently against Mark’s back, tugging on his tail again just to feel him quiver in his hold, hear him moan brokenly as he scratches at Taeyong’s shirt.

“Y-Yes, Master,” Mark whimpers, jerking when Taeyong tugs on his tail again, the bell on his collar making sharp, sweet sounds as he shifts on Taeyong’s lap. “Feels so good.”

“Good,” Taeyong hums, pressing kisses against the top of Mark’s head as he noses against fluffy black ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss mint haired Mark :(


	5. abo + scent marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Marking his Omega markyong 😳_
> 
> Anon, this is the reverse of what you wanted and I'm so sorry but I hope you like it nonetheless :]

Out of the two of them, Taeyong is the clingy one, it's a known fact. Taeyong blames his alpha instincts; it's in his nature to want to mark what's his, scent his omega, keep him close, away from all the other alphas and betas that surround them on the daily. But sometimes, sometimes Mark gets clingy too. Wants and needs Taeyong around him at all times. It's instinct, Taeyong supposes, just the same as it is for him, but that doesn't mean that he's very good at picking up on Mark's moods.

Out of the two of them, Taeyong is probably the more jealous one, but that doesn't mean that Mark doesn't get jealous too.

\-----

"Baby," Taeyong coos, fingers digging into Mark's hips as he pants, watches his pretty omega bounce on his cock, brows furrowed and head thrown back as he rides Taeyong hard and fast. Taeyong's never seen him like this before, has never had Mark be so aggressively demanding when they fuck because he's always soft, pliant under Taeyong's touches and _this_ , this is new.

Taeyong can't say he hates it – by God he doesn't because there's just something so appealing about Mark wanting and needing Taeyong so desperately that he turns into an absolute mess as he fucks himself down on Taeyong's cock repeatedly, moaning so loud and so shameless as he drags the inside of his wrists all along Taeyong's skin, covering him in his scent, marking Taeyong as _his_.

Taeyong loves it, he does, it's new and exciting and exhilarating and he loves how all he can smell is Mark's heady scent – tantalizingly sweet and tangy – on him and around him, so strong it drowns out his own scent, but he can't help but worry because Mark is never like _this_ ; never so wild, so uncontrolled.

"F-Fuck, Mark," Taeyong curses, grits his teeth as he forces Mark still, holds his hips in place with more force than he would normally use. Mark whines, writhes, scratches his blunt nails down Taeyong's chest and Taeyong hisses, pleasure and pain clouding his mind until it's all he knows. He growls. " _Stop_."

Mark whines again but he reluctantly stills his hips, looks at Taeyong with teary eyes, lips pulled down in a petulant pout. Taeyong frowns, can't help the way his protective instincts flare up full force at the sight and scent of his omega – agitated and distressed.

"Sweetheart," he whispers, rubs his thumbs over Mark's hips in an attempt to soothe him. "What's wrong?"

Mark huffs, goes back to dragging his wrists along the sweaty skin of Taeyong's chest.

"You're mine," he mumbles, sniffles as he glares weakly at a confused Taeyong. "Not Donghyuck's, not Doyoung's. Only mine. My alpha."

It takes a few seconds for Taeyong's lust addled brain to catch up but once it does he melts immediately, lets go of Mark's hips so he can push himself up until he's sitting, Mark's slick walls fluttering weakly around Taeyong's cock as he's shifted around.

"Of course I'm your alpha," Taeyong whispers gently, leans up to capture Mark's lips in a soft kiss. "There's no need for you to be jealous and you know that."

" 'm not jealous," Mark grumbles into the kiss but the way he wraps his arms around Taeyong's shoulders says otherwise. "You just don't smell like me anymore and I don't like it. I don't like you not smelling like me"

Taeyong laughs softly, feels a little too elated at the situation, at the fact that Mark is just as possessive of him as Taeyong is of Mark. He could blame instinct for this but he wonders if it's just them – just him and Mark being who they are. Just them feeling normal emotions like people are supposed to.

"Is that why you're scent marking me?" Taeyong asks, drags his own wrists down Mark's sides, smears his own scent onto Mark's skin. "You want me to smell like you?"

Mark's answer is immediate. "Yes," he mumbles against Taeyong's lips, bites at his bottom lip when Taeyong laughs again. "Because you're my alpha."

Taeyong sighs, tilts his head to the side so he can kiss Mark deeper. "I am," he reassures Mark, licks over his lips until Mark opens up for him, tension bleeding out of his body when Taeyong starts grinding up into him slow and dirty. "I'm only yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am constantly appalled at the lack of jealous Mark content in the markyong tag. That boy is a Leo,,,, need I say more?


	6. Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumb ass deleted the ask on cc but I'm lucky I remember what it was: " _body worship markyong "So beautiful, all just for me minhyung ah_ "
> 
> This isn't body worship. I don't even know what this is. It's just Taeyong calling Mark his pretty baby. I'm sorry. I don't know *no thoughts head empty*

They start slow, always do, on the days when Mark is at his lowest – when loving himself becomes difficult and it's up to Taeyong to remind him of just how perfect he is.

Taeyong divests Mark of his clothes one offending garment at a time until he's naked, splayed against Taeyong's dark sheets with pink dusting his cheeks, looking at Taeyong with a gaze so soft and so shy it drives him insane. Makes him want to press Mark into the mattress and absolutely fucking ruin him but he stops himself because tonight is not the night for that.

"Hyung," Mark's voice is soft, so _soft_ and meek and embarrassed, and Taeyong's heart swells with affection, with love. "Stop staring."

Taeyong laughs, eyes turning into little crescents as he leans forward, braces his arms on either side of Mark's head so that he can look right into his eyes.

"But you're so pretty, baby. How can I not stare?" Taeyong mumbles, lips brushing against Mark's. He can hear Mark's breath hitch, can see the way his cheeks flush darker, eyes going wide. Taeyong can't help but smile as he closes the gap between them, leans down and captures Mark's lips in a loving kiss, slow and sweet and yet intense. The kind that always leaves Mark a little dazed afterwards, leaves the both of them breathless.

When Taeyong pulls away Mark does in fact look a little dazed, lips pink and glistening with spit, eyes lidded, and Taeyong can't help but steal another kiss. And another. And another. Until Mark is pliant beneath him, arms wrapped around Taeyong's broad shoulders, pretty little gasps spilling past his lips every time Taeyong bites at his bottom lip or licks into his mouth, sucks on his tongue.

"So beautiful," Taeyong coos, reluctantly breaks away from Mark's embrace just so he can trail kisses down his neck, over his collarbones, his pecs, sucking on his skin lightly. He licks around one of Mark's dusky nipples before taking it into his mouth, bites on the nub lightly just to hear Mark whine, have him arching his back, pushing himself up against Taeyong.

"You're so beautiful," he reiterates, pulls away from Mark's nipple and presses wet kisses all over his stomach instead, lips soft but teeth sharp against Mark's warm skin. "So beautiful and all just for me, Minhyung-ah. My pretty baby."

Mark moans then, a high, needy sound, desperate as he clutches onto Taeyong's shoulders, digs his blunt nails into Taeyong's skin.

"Hyung" he whimpers, muscles quivering under Taeyong's mouth. "S-Stop."

"You are my pretty baby though," Taeyong chuckles as he caresses Mark's thighs, licks into his navel until Mark is trembling under him. "Always so good for me."

Mark mewls, brings his hands up to cover his red face.

Taeyong noses against Mark's happy trail, lips brushing against the head of his cock, shiny with precum and twitching where it rests against Mark's stomach. Mark gasps sharply, his muscles pulling taut in anticipation but Taeyong smiles, blows warm air against Mark's flushed cock – pretty, just like the rest of him – before he draws back, kneels in between Mark's spread thighs so he can admire.

Mark whines again, peaks at Taeyong from in between his fingers, sulks, " _Taeyong hyung._ "

"What?" Taeyong coos opens his mouth to say something else but gets distracted by the little red bruises littered all over Mark's chest and his stomach, by the way his nipples are peaked stiff, by his tiny moles and his defined abs, his leaking cock and his soft, plush thighs. Sometimes Taeyong has trouble believing that someone as beautiful as Mark can exist; he looks like a doll with his big, starry eyes and his high cheekbones and his pretty pink lips and he's so _so_ perfect. Taeyong has trouble comprehending the fact that Mark is so perfectly real.

"Pretty," Taeyong chokes out, awed, runs his hands down the soft skin of Mark's thighs, watches his lashes flutter, his cock dribbling precum onto his stomach. "So perfect."

Mark sighs shakily, curls in on himself in embarrassment but Taeyong smiles, endeared and more than a little lovestruck at the way his body responds so beautifully to Taeyong's touches, his praise, his attention and affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is today a good day to push my doll Mark Lee agenda? No?? Okay.


	7. Wax Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _wax play markyong_
> 
> This sucks ass lol but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also! I am not an expert on BDSM and this is 99.9% an inaccurate representation of what an actual scene would be like (probably). All I do know is that apparently oiling your skin helps with removing the wax later on and that this shouldn't be done in a place with any sort of flammable material nearby. So definitely not in a room with cotton sheets and stuff.... 
> 
> Listen this isn't meant to be accurate, okay? Just sexc.

Mark's chest heaves with every breath he takes, cooled wax cracking and flaking off his skin.

Taeyong sits with a candle in hand, his expression harsh in the shadows cast by the flames. Wax drips over the gloved fingers of his right hand while he gently rubs at the inside of Mark's thigh with his left.

Mark blinks at him, mind fuzzy and throat dry, tongue feeling like it's glued to the roof of his mouth. There's a pleasant buzz that runs through his veins, a cocktail of sharp pain and pleasure. His cock twitches pathetically against his stomach, rock hard and purpling at the tip, precum stringing onto his oily skin. He doesn't even realise he's crying until Taeyong places the candle back on the bedside table, making sure it won't tip over before he reaches for Mark with his left hand, thumbs under his eye delicately.

Mark pulls in a shaky breath, sobs. Nothing _hurts_ but everything is _overwhelming_ and Mark can feel himself teetering precariously on the edge; stubbornly refusing to fall into the blissful nothingness that he so desperately craves.

It's not easy for him, letting go, but that's exactly what _this_ is for, exactly what Taeyong is here for.

" _Hyung,_ " he slurs weakly. He tries for more but words are difficult and Mark finds himself hiccuping instead, hot tears running down his ruddy cheeks, wiped away quickly by Taeyong's thumb.

"You're doing so good baby," Taeyong praises, his voice soft, his touch gentle as he cups Mark's cheek. Mark can only cry harder as he tugs on the handcuffs keeping his wrists bound to the headboard, vision blurring and lips trembling.

"Mark," Taeyong sighs, bends at the waist to press a kiss against his pursed lips. "Baby. Stop crying."

" _Hyung_ , I–," Mark coughs, swallows thickly. "I need– _please_. _Taeyong hyung_."

Taeyong presses a kiss to his forehead this time, brushing away Mark's sweaty bangs from his face tenderly. Mark whimpers, cries, can't bring himself to string together a coherent sentence but Taeyong understands anyways.

He kisses Mark again, chapped lips sliding perfectly against Mark's own before he pulls away, goes back to kneeling beside Mark on the bed, sheets rustling beneath him as he reaches for the candle.

Mark whimpers, tugs on his handcuffs again but Taeyong shushes him gently.

"It's okay," he reassures, holding the candle over Mark's chest on the side that has yet to be covered in white wax. The flame flickers when Taeyong tips the candle and lets hot wax drip drip _drip_ onto Mark's skin. "I've got you, baby. _It's okay_."

Mark can barely register Taeyong's words, drowned out by the sound of his own moans, loud in the silence of Taeyong's bedroom. He shudders, _trembles_ , and assured by the knowledge that Taeyong will be there to catch him, Mark finally lets himself _fall_.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [The Very Last Time](https://open.spotify.com/track/3fKdVvw62Y1FqwVn4eBorP?si=p9RpxVC-S8i9wN-MXD6EDw) by Bullet for my Valentine. It doesn't exactly have any relevance but I've been listening to [Gravity](https://open.spotify.com/album/28sCbClwbAhHN6ovutizQg?si=yr8mT_43SFiKKgclN-WPEQ) on repeat so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> My [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Yeollie_Mouse) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Minnie_Soo) in case you wanna say hi or just talk markyong :)


End file.
